


I think we’re ready

by Maisies_mistake (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maisies_mistake
Summary: Was it too early to start having kids?Marinette, an inturn and a college student, stared down at the two pink stripes. Face palming, she sat herself down and let out a long, frustrated sigh. She was a idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m weak for fluff so hears my contribution to the fandom. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Maisie

Marinette stared down at the cold piece of plastic, each thought being scratched out before she even had time to process it. Two pink lines had just determined the next 18 years of her life, and all she could do was sit there and stare. A soft knock on the door woke her up from her daze and she smiled softly at the red kwami phasing through the door, stopping just in front of her.

"So? Are you pregnant?". The kwami came to rest on her shoulder, a concerned look crossing her face.

"I guess so". She shook her head willing any rational thoughts to come to her. Anything. Giving a nervous laugh Mari sighed. She was lost.

Marinette hadn't realised she was crying until Tikki was in front of her wiping away tears, giving a encouraging smile.  
"What's wrong Mari? If you're worried about Adrien it'll be totally fine. You've known Adrien for eight years now, 4 of which you've been dating. He clearly loves you very much, so there's no need to get upset. He'll be ecstatic to start a family with you" 

Grinning through her tears Mari giggled. She knew Tikki was right about one thing. Her silly kitty would probably cry when she tells him, he'd been babbling for at least a year how he 'couldn't wait to have a family'. The image of him fussing over he was almost enough to cheer her up.  
What Marinette really worried about were all the small things. They all piled up in front of her, and she didn't know where to start trying to find solutions. Of course there was the fact that she was still living with her parents and Adriens apartment was much too small to accommodate both her and a baby. Then there was her jobs, both as a savoir of Paris, and as a intern at 'Gabriel '. She was hoping for a promotion but this might affect it, not to mention how she was meant to save Paris whilst making sure to protect the life inside of her. There were other things too like having to tell everyone, and the costs of having a baby too.

Oh no. Why were they such idiots. 

Face palming, Mari took a deep breath and stood up. Turning to Tikki, she gave a shaky smile. This wasn't something Marinette could just push away and ignore, and if she was going to have to go though with this she was going to do it positively. A calming wave of relief rushed through her. She was going to be a parent. With her kitty as the dad. They were going to be a family, and with Ladybugs luck, it was all going to work out fine.

"Come on Tikki, we're going shopping"

#

Sunlight spilled into the room, and Marinette gave a content smile, looking over to the blonde haired man curled up beside her. She lifted up her hand and started to stroke his head, earning a dozy purr. Today had to be the day she told him. She had a doctors appointment in two days, and she wanted him to be there. Rolling over she pushed herself up, groaning as the cold air hit her. Two arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her before she got out completely.

"Mariiiiiii don't leave meeeee" Adrien whined, pulling her backwards so his cheek smooshed against the small of her back. "It's the weekend, we have all day"

Slowly untangling his arms from her waist she gave a small laugh. 

"How am I meant to get your present if I stay in bed?"

His green eyes shot open and he gave her a Chat like grin. Sitting up, he watched her pull opened his drawer, pulling out a box neatly wrapped with a silver ribbon.

"Now why would my lady get me a present" he asked curiously. He looked over to a awake Tikki, who was practically beaming with happiness. Lightly bouncing the bed with impatience, he pouted when Marinette held the box ever so slightly out of his reach. Her expression was definitely happy but he could also see slight signs of anxiousness and worry.

"Calm down kitty, I don't want you to rip the paper, it took me ages to wrap it this well". 

"And she spent ages making it" Tikki added. Adrien buzzed at the thought of her taking time to give him a present. Whatever it was he would adore it, after all his lady looked nervous at what his reaction would be.

Taking the box from her, he carefully pulled off the ribbon, and put it aside, before taking off the lid. Forehead creasing, he stared at the black fleece in confusion. Pulling it out he gave a slight gasp.

In front of him as a small, black, fluffy onesie. The hood had tiny cat ears and a long soft tail fell out behind. In neat emerald writing, the words 'Daddy's little kitten' covered the front. A slightly crumpled post it note was pinned to the front and said 'for a pawsome father'.

Mari peered around to look at his reaction, as he still had to say a word and her doubts were starting to creep in. A big grin was plastered on his face, tears already starting to form, just like she had predicted. In a quiet voice he choked out,  
"You're pregnant"

Giving a slow nod, Mari gasped as she was tackled over, her head hitting the pillows. She stroked his head, smiling as he buried himself into the crook of her neck repeatedly whispering "I'm going to be a dad"

Once he had calmed down he sat up, looking around his room like everything had changed. Well, in a way, everything had. Locking eyes with Mari he felt so much love inside of him he almost felt the need to hug her again, but there were so many things he needed to say.

"How many weeks?"

"Just over two, but I've got a doctors appointment in a few days time to check"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, Tikki was there when I found out but apart from that, I wanted you to know first" She practically glowed in his eyes. What did he do to deserve her, and a child with her. She was his first everything, she had given him everything he had ever wanted. He almost felt the tears returning but he brushed them off. Shuffling over to her he surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips, her body tensing before she wrapped her arms around him. Flopping back down into the bed, the sound of a relieved laugh escaped Marinettes lips, causing Adrien to laugh too. The happy couple stayed there laugh on the bed, entangled in each other, until they heard Mari's stomach rumble. Blushing, Marinette looked up.

"It's not me, it's the baby. I swear"

"Come on Bugaboo, let's get you fed"

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 24/02/18


End file.
